fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Army
In early Albion, security and public order was kept by the Albion Guard. After the Hero of Bowerstone became the monarch of Albion, the Guard swore allegiance to the new monarch and evolved into the Albion Royal Army. Fable III. The army fulfils two roles: the first is its traditional 'guard' role; it's responsible for keeping the peace, investigating crimes and dealing with criminals, just as it did as the Albion Guard. For this reason, the Army is still known as the "Old Guard". The second role is the typical role of an army: the defence of Albion. Pending The Crawler's attack on Albion, The Hero must raise a large amount of gold to fund the Army and hire more soldiers to defend all of Albion (and Aurora if the player decides to annex it) against The Crawler; failing to do this will actually result in as many as 6.5 million people being killed; this does drastically affect the game after the main story line as virtually all towns will appear devoid of humans. The soldiers whom you've hired will fight against the shadows in defence for Albion. In the Traitor's Keep DLC, they are still allies to the hero and will fight against the prisoners. They will also protect the hero from the assassin in the begining of Traitor's Keep (However, because the guards like firing long ranged weapons, they will only give the hero covering fire from their positions unless the assassin comes too close to one of them). They appear to only use Iron Flintlock Rifles and Iron Longswords. Later, when the Hero has raised money for the army and after the battle against the darkness, the guards use Steel Flintlock Rifles and Steel Longswords. Interestingly, during the battle against the Crawler, the guards are armed with Master Flintlock Rifles and do not carry any melee weapons, insteading using the butts of their rifles as the close combat weapon. in Fable III]] Noted Figures in the Military In order of Appearance: *'Hero of Brightwall '(Chief of the Rebellion, later the third Chief of General staff and slayer of the Crawler) *'Walter Beck '(General, partner of the Hero of Bowerstone and later retired and became the trainer of the Hero of Brightwall) (deceased) *'Logan '(Second Chief of General staff and Allegiance) *'Hero of Bowerstone '(First Chief of General staff and uniter of Albion) (deceased) *'Captain Saker '(Captain) (later resigened to join the Mercenaries, but soon defeated and resigned from them as well) *'Major Swift' (Commanding Officer of Mourningwood Fort, later of the Rebellion) (deceased) *'Ben Finn' (Captain, Second in Command of the Rebellion, later first and subsequently of the Royal Army) (resigned to join the Bowerstone Resistance and replaced by an unknown successor) *'Jammy' (Private, wounded 724 times) (deceased) *'Lieutenant Simmons' (Lieutenant of Mourningwood Fort, Commissioned officer) (deceased) *'Lemmy '(Lieutenant) (also reigned to join the Mercenaries and later their new Captain) *'Commander Milton' (Warden of the Ravenscar Keep prison) (deceased) *'General Turner' (Former General, former inmate of Ravenscar Keep) (deceased) *'Lieutenant Hadley' (Lieutenant of Ravensar Keep, later Warden) Trivia *The uniform is resembles the "redcoat" uniform worn by the British Army from the late 17th century to the early 20th century. The style of the uniform is extremely similar to the British Army uniform of the Napoleonic era (1799-1815). *The uniform is also reminiscent of Welley's Soldier Outfit from See The Future. *Once you become the ruler of Albion, the guards will no longer arrest you, but they will defend themselves if attacked. Evidently they despise this, as they will often say things along the lines of "I never joined up just to watch our monarch commit crimes". *It is they, not Logan's men, who execute prisoners, as seen in the opening cutscene, and Logan's execution. This is done by the soldiers lining up in front of the prisoner, who will stand in an open courtyard, and each firing upon the prisoner in succession. *It is possible to adorn the clothing worn by the soldiers with the Traitor's Keep DLC. The outfit is called the Bowerstone Guard suit, and is obtained when the DLC is loaded and clothing can be earned. Category:Characters Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Category:Fable III Characters